


На крючке

by Missouri1, Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Romance, season 6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missouri1/pseuds/Missouri1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	На крючке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Очнувшись, Сэм не сразу понимает, куда попал. А если точнее, что вернулся. Мир слишком разительно поменялся, в нем чего-то не хватает. Цвета? Объема? Смысла?

Наблюдая за Дином через светящееся желтым окно, Сэм понимает, что мир не изменился, все на местах, не хватает чего-то в нем самом. 

Он прибивается к семейству Кэмпбеллов, далеких и совершенно чужих родственников. Странноватых. Они не знают его, он не знает их. Считывая их скупые эмоции, Сэм учится всему заново: когда смешно, когда страшно, когда горько. Репетирует перед зеркалом. Вот так, Сэм, вот так надо делать, когда сочувствуешь, а так — когда ободряешь. А так — когда радуешься. Лицо пластично, словно резина, как хочешь, так и растягивай.

Охота. Галочка в списке, аккуратно вычеркнутый пункт, сработавшая схема, грамотно расставленный капкан — искусство, и в нем он — ас, гений, доводящий совершенство до абсолюта. 

С Кэмпбеллами он разговаривает мало, да и то в основном об охоте. Каждую вторую фразу Сэм начинает словами:

— А вот Дин…

Гвен, Кристиан, Марк понимающе улыбаются и снисходительно кивают. И только тогда Сэм понимает, что опять заговорил о Дине. Это немного напрягает, правда.

Не то чтобы Сэм думает о Дине, эммм, совсем нет, оно само как-то непроизвольно вырывается. 

Сэм ничего не забыл. Он помнит Дина, помнит все, что было до падения в Клетку. Долгими бессонными ночами он, бывает, силится вспомнить ощущение себя, того, предыдущего, но смех беззвучен, детские обиды безвкусны, горе равнодушно. 

Дин шутит, Дин за рулем Импалы, Дин чистит пистолет, ловко перебирая пальцами детали. Недовольно морщит нос, осуждающе вскидывает бровь, выбивает пальцами ритм на засаленной столешнице придорожного кафе. Но Дин просто дурацкий рисунок. 

Он помнит тело Дина, как он изгибается, когда на грани, и как звучит его голос, охрипший от наслаждения. И даже — как хорошо было в нем: жарко, влажно, тесно. Физика чистой воды: механику процесса понять не сложно, но наверняка же было что-то еще. 

Ага…

Сэм хмыкает и пожимает плечами: почему им так важно соприкоснуться коленками под столом? Или прижаться как можно ближе на заднем сиденье Импалы? Мда… бессмыслица какая-то, полная ерунда.

А впрочем, за год Сэм приспосабливается, обживается, смиряется. 

Он не ищет повода. Просто джинны. И в налаженную было жизнь ураганом врывается Дин.

Дин чересчур суетлив, он волнуется, переживает, обижается, кричит. Действует на нервы. Но Сэм знает одно — он не отпустит Дина уже ни за что. 

— Я хочу, чтоб ты пошел со мной!

— Зачем?

Когда этого стало мало? Ведь раньше одного Сэмова «я хочу» Дину сполна хватало. Раздражение ослепляет секундной вспышкой, яркой, болезненной — словно вливается жизнь в давно онемевшее тело.

— Просто лучше, когда ты рядом. Вот и все.

Они прощаются.

***

Шорох гравия на подъездной дорожке мотеля сообщает о том, что Сэм правильно все рассчитал. Грузовичок урчит незнакомо, не по-диновски. Ну что ж, Сэм это исправит. 

Сэм открывает дверь с улыбкой ватт на сто:

— И еще раз привет, Дин! Что? 

Дин чуть запинается, перешагивая порог, задвигает Сэма вглубь комнаты. Обхватывает его голову ладонями, мнет щеки, тянет за волосы. Дин ощупывает его, словно слепой. Проводит пальцами по носу, скулам, ушам, сбегает вниз по шее, замирает возле ключичной ямки, широко оглаживает плечи. И, словно наткнувшись на что-то непривычное, тянет за рубашку, шипит:

— Покажи.

Сэм неспешно расстегивает пуговицы, он уверен в своем теле — оно великолепно. Дин нетерпеливо стаскивает с него рубашку, выдыхает:

— Ты что, год одни стероиды жрал?

— Да нет, Дин, понимаешь, тут главное — сбалансированное питание и постоянные физические нагрузки. 

Сэм разводит руки чуть в стороны, делает шаг в сторону, выходя на свет, бьющий из ванной сквозь приоткрытую дверь, чтоб Дин точно уж заценил.

И Дин смеется, тихо и легко:

— Черт, Сэм, Сэмми… — тянет на себя, наваливается сам. 

Сэм знает, что Дину нужно. Он точно знает — как. Приманка проглочена, осталось резче подсечь. 

Дин растекается на нем, под ним, его ладони трогают, прижимают, щекочут и даже щиплют, ни на секунду не замирают. Словно он убеждается — это действительно Сэм, живой. 

Сэм роняет его на кровать и целует. Наверное, это и есть возбуждение: в висках с шумом бьется кровь, все вокруг нереальное, чужое, словно он наблюдает издалека сам за собой. И только Дин — настоящий, живой — искрится в его руках. Он заполняет Дина, вонзается до упора, но этого мало. Ма-ло. Нырнуть бы в него с головою. Замирает, кладет голову Дину на грудь, слушает его сердце, свое, считает удары. Невероятно, но полностью совпадает. 

Дин скрещивает щиколотки у Сэма на спине и нетерпеливо-требовательно зовет:

— Сэ-э-эм?!

Сэма ведет, он отзывается, и план ловли Дина к черту срывается. Очевидно же, что Дин в нем везде. Сэм поймал сам себя. Он на крючке.


End file.
